Visiting the Family
by DragonHeart1499
Summary: Harry decides to visit Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's grave. Draco/Harry, Fred/George, Hermione/Ron, Seamus/Dean, Luna/Neville


**Title:** Visiting the Family

**Author:** Draco's Prankster

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, Mentions of Fred/George, Hermione/Ron, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna

**Warnings:** Slash

**Summary: **Harry decides to visit Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's grave.

**Author's Note:** I was thinking about a one-chapter story to write, and came up with this. The reason for a one-chapter is because for some reason, I also get writer's block when I try to write anything else. I have like five to ten stories in-progress, so that's why. Plus I haven't updated for awhile. Anyways, enjoy!

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

Harry smiled down at the double grave that read his parent's names and life spans. He smiled sadly as his blond boyfriend wiped off a couple of tears.

"You want me to leave, love?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him, smiling sadly, and nodded.

"Please." He said. He gave Draco a quick kiss, and Draco wandered off to look at the other graves. Harry looked back down at the grave.

"Hello Mum, Dad. It's your son, Harry. I beat Voldemort. However, I feel guilty about all the lives that were lost. They should never have died. This was between me and Voldemort. No one else should have been involved. Yet they fought. They fought for me, for their freedom. However, I still feel guilty.

"But some good things came out of it. A lot my friends found love. Even I did.

"After the war, I decided to fight for the Malfoys, so they didn't rot in the hell they call Azkaban. Another reason was because I was in love with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son. He's lovely. He's sweet, nice, protective, and very cuddly. I love him deeply. And when I say protective, I mean it. One time, we were walking, and some bloke was trying to flirt with me. Let's just say that he wasn't happy when he woke up in the hospital.

"My friends George and Fred Weasley also found love. Fred had died, yes, but our new friend Hadrianna had helped us bring him back. When he came back, George became very over-protective of him. No one had seen what came up next: they found love. In each other. They were scared that people would think it was wrong. But in the end, they didn't care.

"My friend Neville Longbottom found love. After Neville killed the snake, Nagini, he and Luna talked while sitting in the makeshift infirmary. Neville had finally told Luna Lovegood what he felt about her, and I was glad he had finally did. He was fighting it all these years, and then finally gave in. They are now married and have twin girls and a boy.

"My friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger finally got together, after seven freaking years. I am finally glad. Now I don't have to listen to Ron complaining. I love him like a brother but he gets annoying. But I can handle 'Mione. She's a girl, so it's not that bad. She saying she wants a girl named Rose, but she is too scared to tell Ron. Their problem. I know, I sound selfish, but I can't help it.

"My friends Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas also found love in each other. Apparently Seamus always loved Dean, at least since fifth year. Dean didn't start liking him until sixth. After the war though, they finally confessed. Now they are married. And surprisingly, Seamus is the 'man'. I always thought Dean was going to be the manlier one. Apparently not.

"I also got married. Again, it's Draco. I love him dearly, and when he proposed to me, I told him I was not going to get rid of my last name. So now my name is Harry James Lily Potter-Malfoy. I know, putting Mum's name is kind of girly, but I love you two too much. Anyways, I miss you two so much.

"Oh yeah, you know how I'm Teddy Remus Lupin's godfather? Well, Andromeda allowed me and Dray to adopt him. Now he's Teddy Remus Lupin-Malfoy. Since he didn't really want a kid right now. I guess I just need to wait.

"Well, that's about it. I hope you guys are enjoying it up there. Tell Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and whoever else that I say hi. I guess I'll visit again soon with Teddy. Now if you don't mind, Me and Dray have to get back to Hogwarts. I'm the Defense professor now, whereas Draco is the new Potions professor. Hermione is the Muggle Studies professor, Ron is the Charms professor, Luna is the Transfiguration professor, and Nev is the Herbology. There's also a new class, called the Workshop class, and the twins teach that.

"I love you guys."

Harry fell onto his hands and knees, and he suddenly felt fingers tracing his back. He looked up and saw Draco, worry and concern clouding his eyes. Harry then leaned forward and kissed his husband, to which Draco responded passionately.

Later that night, the two made love for the first time.

**I know this was short, but I was bored. I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
